No todo es lo que parece
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Thalía hubiera decidido seguir a Luke y cambiarse de bando? Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Imagen de Moozy6

_Esta historia participa del reto "What If…?" del foro "El Monte Olimpo_".

Aviso que es mi primer fic del fandom, así que no me maten aún, denme una oportunidad xD

* * *

**I**

—Si te unes a mí— prometió Luke —todo podría ser como antes. Los tres juntos de nuevo, luchando por un mundo mejor. Por favor, Thalia. Si no accedes…— su voz flaqueó— Es mi última oportunidad. Si no accedes, él recurrirá a otros medios. Por favor.

Thalia miró fijamente a Luke, sabía que estaba ayudando a Cronos y que planeaba destruir a los olímpicos, pero él había sido su familia cuando había escapado de la casa de su madre y la había cuidado siempre. Simplemente no podía abandonarlo así. Miró a Annabeth, que negaba con la cabeza, tratando de convencerla de no aceptar, pero no podía, Luke se lo estaba pidiendo.

Asintió con la cabeza y Luke le pidió que llamara al Taurofidio, para que tuviera el poder necesario para ganar a los dioses.

—¡No!— gritó Percy lanzándose sobre ella y haciéndola caer. Zoë empezó a lanzar flechas hacia Luke para mantenerlo distraído, mientras el hijo de Poseidón forcejeaba con Thalia, intentando hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—Agarra a Annabeth y vete, no quiero que le pase nada a ella— logró decir ella.

Percy la miró aturdido y ella aprovechó para empujarlo y alejarse de ahí. Zoë seguía luchando con Luke, empujándolo cada vez más cerca del precipicio. Percy se acercó a Annabeth y cuando se aseguró que estaba bien, se lanzó contra Atlas.

Fue lo más estúpido que pudo hacer, pero los buenos reflejos de Zoë, adquiridos con las cazadoras, evitaron que el titán lo lastimara. Percy se acercó a Artemisa, liberándola de su carga y Zoë consiguió que su padre se acercara lo suficiente para volver a ponerle el peso del cielo sobre los hombros. Luke y Thalia volvieron al ataque, pero Percy, aún tambaleante, logró esquivar el golpe del chico. Artemisa estaba ayudando a Annabeth y no se percató que Thalia estaba apuntando hacia Zoë, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La herida provocada por Thalia y el veneno del dragón debilitaron a la cazadora, haciendo que se desplomara al suelo. Annabeth sacó su cuchillo e hirió a su antigua amiga, sorprendiéndola.

Justo en ese momento, un helicóptero apareció sobre sus cabezas. El padre de Annabeth logró distraer a los monstruos mientras Artemisa llamaba a su carro y el grupo escapaba del monte Othrys.

**II**

—Podemos entrar al campamento a través del laberinto— Explicó Luke.

Thalia negó con la cabeza, era demasiado fácil perderse en el laberinto de Dedalo. Tendrían oportunidad si encontraban al creador o el hilo de Ariadna, pero las probabilidades estaban en su contra.

—No te preocupes ya he mandado a alguien a investigar—la tranquilizó el chico, pero Thalia no se veía muy convencida.

Al no saber más noticias de Chris Rodríguez, el chico que había entrado al laberinto, habían decidido ir ellos en persona. Thalia y Luke habían entrado al laberinto, seguidos por un grupo de monstruos y otros semidioses, hasta llegar a una sala circular, con gradas a los lados y un gran espacio vacío en el centro. Un gigante se acercó a ellos y les preguntó que querían.

—Venimos a pedirle permiso para cruzar su territorio— respondió Luke tranquilamente.

—¿Qué me darán a cambio?— bramó Anteo, el gigante.

Thalia miró a su alrededor, observando el lugar con atención. Se dio cuenta rápidamente de estar en una arena de combate, probablemente la única diversión que podía tener el gigante en el laberinto.

—Diversión— respondió ella.

Anteo asintió complacido, entendiendo a lo que se refería la chica. Los dos semidioses se posicionaron en un par de asientos detrás del de su anfitrión y comenzaron a ver el macabro espectáculo. Monstruos luchando entre ellos, una dracaena perdiendo frente a un semidios y muchos más. Cuando un gigante estaba luchando contra un centauro, las grandes puertas de bronce se abrieron, dejando ver a un gigante, una empusa y tres chicos.

Luke sonrió con malicia al ver llegar a Percy, mientras Thalia se sorprendió de verlo en la guarida de Anteo. Se sintió terrible al ver ahí a Annabeth, no le guardaba rencor por haberla herido en el Monte Othrys, después de todo sabía que era una traidora a sus ojos, pero recordaba lo pequeña que había sido cuando la habían encontrado y como, gracias a ella, habían podido escapar del ciclope. Luke también vaciló al verla ahí, ambos sabían que era imposible que escapara con vida y no querían que nada les pasara, pero también estaban conscientes que no se uniría a ellos.

En cuanto Percy comenzó a luchar, la hija de Zeus pensó que quizás sí podrían escapar de ahí. Luke estaba que hervía de rabia cuando Percy venció a Anteo y ordenó a los monstruos que lo mataran, perdonando la vida de Annabeth. Thalia quería replicar, Percy le había ayudado en varias ocasiones y no podía quedarse viendo como moría, pero no tuvo tiempo, porque el hijo de Poseidón sacó un objeto y se le llevó a la boca.

Un minuto después, un enorme perro del infierno irrumpió en el lugar, sembrando el caos entre los monstruos. Luke rugió de rabia al ver que no había podido acabar con Percy, mientras Thalia suspiró aliviada.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar de táctica— sugirió la chica, decidiendo no atacar el Campamento Mestizo.

**III**

Cronos había pedido un cuerpo y Luke no había dudado en proporcionárselo. Pero antes de eso, tendría que prepararse. Thalia había decidido acompañar al chico al Inframundo, aunque no paraba de repetirle que era una mala idea.

—Cronos me matará si no lo intento, Thalia— explicó.

—¡Pero puedes morir!— exclamó ella preocupada.

—Todo saldrá bien.

En cuanto se encontraron frente el río Estigio, Luke se paró y se quedó viendo hacia las oscuras aguas del lugar. Pensó en la visita que ambos habían hecho en casa de Annabeth, intentando convencerla de escapar con ellos como lo habían hecho al conocerse, pero ella no había aceptado. Así que la única manera de mantenerse con vida a lado de Cronos, era hacer lo que les pedía. Se volteó a ver a Thalia y se acercó a darle un beso de despedida, por si algo salía mal.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas a los ojos, sabía que podía ser la última vez que lo viera. Luke comenzó a caminar hacia el río y entró. Rápidamente comenzó a hundirse, sintiendo como su cuerpo luchaba para mantenerse intacto. Pensó en Thalia, la chica que se había sacrificado por él cuando iban llegando al campamento, también pensó en Annabeth, a la que había decepcionado de la peor manera, rompiendo su promesa de ser una familia. Tenía que ser fuerte por ellas, tenía que salvarlas a ambas.

**IV**

Después de perder el _Princesa Andrómeda,_ Cronos estaba furioso. No se explicaba cómo había podido pasar algo así, y cómo era posible que aún no hubieran ganado la guerra. Tenían a Thalia, la hija de uno de los tres grandes y según la gran profecía estaba destinada a destruir el Olimpo.

—Pero señor, Tifón está debilitando a los Olímpicos, en cuanto lleguemos a New York, tomar el Olimpo será pan comido— comentó Ethan Nakamura.

—Tal vez tengas razón—comentó el titán a través de Luke.

Thalia no estaba tan segura de eso, hubo un tiempo en el que pensó que quizás era el semidios de la profecía, pero ahora estaba convencida que ese héroe era Percy. Sabía que si él no cambiaba de bando no tendrían posibilidades de cambiar las cosas.

A veces pensaba que se había equivocado en unirse a los titanes, que no era la manera de cambiar las cosas entre los dioses y semidioses. No había garantía que Cronos los mantuviera con vida una vez que tuviera el poder, si había sido capaz de comerse a sus hijos, se podía esperar cualquier cosas de él. Sabía que Luke también estaba dudando, las pocas veces que la esencia de Cronos no controlaba el cuerpo del chico, veía angustia y miedo.

Pero era muy tarde ahora.

**V**

Estaban en plena batalla, muchos monstruos habían sido aniquilados, pero también los del bando enemigo empezaban a flaquear. Thalía miró a Luke una vez más, podía ver como recobraba la consciencia por momentos. En cuanto ambos se encontraron frente a Annabeth, sabían que no podían ganar, los titanes la matarían enseguida. Thalia intentó seguir luchando, pero su atención se desviaba continuamente hacia su vieja amiga, haciendo que bajara la guardia.

Ethan se lanzó hacia Luke, intentando atravesarle el cuello con su espada, pero esta se rompió. Un fragmento voló hacía su abdomen, atravesando su armadura, mientras otro impactó de lleno en el pecho de Thalia. Luke gritó al ver a la chica caer sobre sus rodillas, con las manos sobre el punto donde el metal había impactado, esforzándose para llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno.

—¡No!— gritó Luke volviendo es sí.

Annabeth aprovechó el momento de debilidad, para tratar de convencer a Luke, que se veía realmente consternado con el giro de los hechos. El chico le pidió el cuchillo a Annabeth, argumentando que solo él sabría qué hacer, y en un acto de fe, se lo pasó. En cuanto la hoja maldita atravesó el punto débil en el cuerpo de Luke, Cronos se deshizo en una explosión de energía, abandonando el cuerpo del semidios y regresando al Tartaro.

La guerra había terminado con más muertos de los necesarios, algunos habían perdido a su familia, otros a sus amigos, pero había valido la pena. Habían salvado al mundo.


End file.
